4 Ninja Turtles and a baby
by skully1
Summary: A baby girl makes our heros in a half shell pappas
1. Default Chapter

Michangelo skate boarded down the sewer with a hot pizza in his hand. Pepperoni and Sardines! It had taken him a half hour to convince the guys to try this topping, the convincing almost costing him the pizza. He had a feeling that once his fellow turtles tried it they would love it. After all it was pizza and who didn't like pizza?  
  
Turning around the next corner Michangelo fell off his board. Down at the end of the tunnel was a figure, huddled into a tight ball. The darkness made it hard to clearly see the person, but the emptiness carried the person's cries into Michangelo's ears. Quickly he made his way over to the mysterious figure.  
  
A basket. Michangelo had come across a baby in a basket. He didn't realize he had dropped his pizza on the ground, the pizza sitting at the other end of the tunnel next to his skateboard.  
  
"Where's Mikey with this "great" pizza?" asked Raphael, using special emphasis on great. He continued to pace around the room.  
  
"Probably took a wrong turn somewhere. You know how Mikey gets around pizza." Explained Donatello, playing around at his workstation.  
  
"His brain is one giant pizza." Joked Leonardo who sat in the corner meditating.  
  
"Play nice Leo." Scolded April, who sat on the couch next to Splinter. Raphael and Donatello made "ooing" noises.  
  
"Here he comes now." Announced Splinter.  
  
Everyone turned they're head toward the entrance. At first no one heard anything. Raphael opened his mouth to tell Splinter his opinion when the sound of splashing water echoed through the sewers. That's when Michangelo appeared in the doorway with a basket in his arms. The sound of crying came out of the basket, along with a set of tiny arms.  
  
"What have you brought home Michangelo?" asked Splinter. He moved over to inspect the guest, taking the baby and holding it in his arms.  
  
"Where did you find the baby?" asked Donatello.  
  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Leonardo.  
  
"Why did you bring it here?" asked Raphael.  
  
"Guys back off. Give the baby breathing room and Mikey a chance to talk." Ordered April.  
  
Splinter moved to his chair, careful not to disturb the sleeping child in his arms. He noticed the turtles had gathered around him while April sat on the couch shaking her head. It never occurred to her that this was the first time her friends had seen a baby in real life. Splinter waited until his sons had settled down before he spoke.  
  
"Michangelo where did you find this child?" asked Splinter.  
  
"I found it in the sewers on my way home." Answered Michangelo.  
  
"Who would leave a baby down here?" pondered Donatello.  
  
"Lots of people." Answered April. When she got a confused look from the turtles she explained her answer. "There are babies who are abandoned every day. Teenagers or adults who don't want kids or parents who can't afford them."  
  
"People leave kids in sewers?" asked Leonardo in shock.  
  
"Most of the time the parents will leave the kids on an orphanages doorstep or give the kid up for adoption. Unfortunately there are some people who will abandon baby's to the streets." Answered April.  
  
"That's horrible." Said Raphael.  
  
"You think someone abandoned this baby?" asked Michangelo.  
  
"Possibly, but who?" asked Leonardo.  
  
"That's a hard question to answer. All though I have an idea that can help us figure out who our guest is." Said April.  
  
"What idea?" asked Splinter.  
  
"I'll check through missing person reports and ask around if anything is going on. One of my contacts should be able to tell me something." Answered April.  
  
"That is a good idea. In the mean time she'll stay here." Said Splinter.  
  
"Excuse me Master, but how do you know it's a girl?" asked Donatello.  
  
"I looked under the diaper." Answered the wise master with a grin.  
  
April entered the turtles home. It was in the same disorganized shape as last night. Except now there were a few toys, Donatello's inventions, sprawled around the room. The couch seemed a little crooked too. It was only 6 in the morning and the guys were late sleepers on occasion. She guessed today would be one of those days since the baby was here. A baby's first night home was always the hardest. When she looked around her heart melted. In Splinter's chair was Raphael. The baby, April Jr., was fast asleep on his chest with him reclining in the brown chair. She had her tiny arms wrapped around his neck, totally ignoring Raphael's loud snoring. Raphael had his arms gently wrapped around April Jr.'s tiny body, which was covered in a blanket. It was the sweetest thing she had seen from the badass Raphael. A smile appeared on her face when she remembered she brought her camera with her today. 


	2. Do babies eat pizza?

"What toppings to babies like?" asked Michangelo, waiting at the phone.  
  
"I don't think babies can eat pizza." Said Leonardo.  
  
"Can't everyone eat pizza?" asked Raphael from alongside Mikey.  
  
"She's only 6 months old Raph. Babies don't have the digestive system or teeth for pizza. She's still on baby food. Speaking of which do we have any Gerber lying around?" explained Donatello. He was the smart one who checked his books, learning everything he could about babies. Now he was searching every cabinet for Gerber baby food. April had brought a few jars by earlier today; unfortunately, like everything else, the jars disappeared.  
  
"Its in AJ's cabinet. So what kind of toppings do you dudes want?" answered Michangelo. He began to tap his foot.  
  
"In what? I want extra cheese." Replied Donatello.  
  
"We moved all your tools to another shelf and put AJ's things in. I want Pineapple." Answered Leonardo. He had AJ flying through the air, catching her at the last moment to bring a huge smile on her face.  
  
"I moved your tools to your workbench. AJ's things needed more room. Hope ya don't mind." Added Raphael, also tapping his foot. "I want Supreme."  
  
"Supreme ok with you dudes? I want to order this pizza or else AJ isn't going to have any food left." Whined Michangelo.  
  
"Too late Mikey. The kid beat you too it." Informed Donatello as he closed AJ's cabinet. Walking over to Leo he grabbed AJ at the height of her assent and found her a seat upon his shoulders. He ran around the room, making helicopter noises while AJ laughed from all the excitement.  
  
"Is AJ going for her pilot's license?" asked April. In her arms were two grocery bags, filled to the max. She dumped the items onto the kitchen table, letting a whole new set of baby items be revealed.  
  
"Did you rob a baby store April?" joked Raphael as he saw AJ's new things.  
  
"No I didn't. I simply bought a few things that were on sale." Replied April as she started to arrange everything. She even began to pull out AJ's things from the cabinets.  
  
"Have you found anything as to the identity of our little AJ?" asked Splinter. He took AJ from Donatello's shoulders, letting her play with his whiskers while in his arms, and him taking his customary position in his chair.  
  
"Not yet. I have only begun to search through Missing Person Reports and I have my contacts keeping eyes and ears open. There's only the usual crime to report, no Shredder or Shredder allies to beat the crap out of." Answered April, plopping down on the couch and onto Leo's legs.  
  
"Watch the language around the dudette." Scolded Micangelo. "We're trying to be good and proper role models."  
  
April couldn't help it she had to laugh. "I'm sorry Mikey. I think you guys trying to be good and proper role models is great, it's just the way you phrased it." She could have sworn his chest, along with the other turtles, had puffed out like a proud parent. Who would have thought the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles could have been dads. She saw Splinter wink. And wince. She was sure having you whiskers being pulled on hurt, even for a Ninja Master. 


End file.
